


К вопросу о деревьях

by KisVani



Category: Riese the Series
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3595038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Автора беспокоило то, почему в каноне можно увидеть ровные ряды деревьев посреди дикого леса. Из этих мыслей и родился данный драббл.</p>
            </blockquote>





	К вопросу о деревьях

— Я не понимаю, зачем мы это делаем, — Ойрен пнул пень.  
— Не спорь, — ответил ему Раган и поддел корень лопатой, — нам сказано выкорчевывать деревья, мы это и делаем.  
Ойрен ненавидел в нем эту черту: всегда делать то, что приказано. Без вопросов и удивления. Спрашивается, а какая польза от того, что они уберут все указанные деревья? Ну, будут ровные ряды… Где это видано, чтобы в лесу все росло ровными-то рядами? До Ойрена и Рагана ребята срубили деревья, и сейчас стволы уже вывезли. Всего работы осталось — от пней и корней избавиться. Но смысла это не прибавляло.  
— Это бесполезный труд! — попробовал донести свою мысль до друга Ойрен.  
— Ну и что? — Раган на него даже не глянул, примеряясь к следующему пню.  
— Тебе не хотелось бы сделать что-то полезное?  
— Мне платят, — ответил Раган, — Секта ли, императрица из своего кармана — плевать. Не нравятся им деревья — отлично. Хоть целый лес им выкорчую.  
Ойрен махнул на него рукой. Сегодня им предстояло закончить еще немалый кусок работы. И Раган прав: им заплатят. А Секте лучше знать, зачем им ровные ряды деревьев в лесу.


End file.
